the night that starts it all
by athena's favorite son
Summary: percy finally tells annabeth he loves ner but it is inturupted when calypso washes up on the beach. that is when percy's world turns upsidown. rated m for lemons. percy/annabeth, percy/calypso, and jake/calypso jake is from my other story.


**This is my first M rated fanfic and it will be very descriptive so if anybody at home or in the office or where ever you're reading this reads over your shoulder, proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, that's Rick Riordan's job, and I'd take it in a minute.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lately my dreams have just been focused on one thing. Annabeth. And they've been of just one thing. Me telling her how I feel. And I think, after 4 years, my dream will come true.

When dinner came around I gave a note to a kid from Hermes cabin along with ten bucks and told him to set the note were annabeth was going to sit without her seeing him. He nodded and mumbled something about not being a lackey just because he's the son of Hermes. He started sneaking around and found the seat where annabeth normally sits and snuck away without being seen. She sat down and found the note at her seat. She scanned through it and looked up at me and smiled. I winked at her and a wood nymph brought me my dinner. I got up and scrapped one of my slices of pizza into the fire. _Poseidon _I prayed._ Please give me the strength and the courage to tell her. _The air smelled of cooking pizza. I finished my pizza and started to walk down to the beach, where I told annabeth to meet me. as I walked I gathered in my mind what I was going to say to her but I completely forgot it when I saw her. She was wearing a _tight _two piece blue bikini with a lighter blue floral print that perfectly hugged all of her curves. I hoped that the bulge in my shorts wasn't noticeable. Apparently it was because she got up and said "is that for me? Is that a pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she chuckled like it was the funniest thing in the world. I just stood there with a slight smile on my face shaking my head. She finally stopped and said, with tears running down her face "I'm…I'm sorry. That was just too good to pass up." I sat down next to her on another towel. I looked into her eyes. Her stormy, grey eyes. Trying to formulate what I was going to say. Finally I said "annabeth, for a long time I've liked you. And now…I love you." Her eyes widened and she replied "I love you too Percy." We sat there staring into each other's eyes. Finally I got up the courage to plant a kiss on her lips. She returned the favor with vigor. After a while she opened her mouth to let my tongue in. our tongues wrestled and finally my tongue won and I explored every area of her mouth, leaving no place untouched. I put my hand on the bottom of her blouse, lifting it up. But before I could get it off I saw a brown dot off in the distance off the coast in the ocean. It took my focus for a minute and I stopped pulling up her shirt. Soon the dot became clear and it was a raft with a person on it. it was moving way faster than any raft should have been able to. Soon the person became more prominent and I found that it was a girl about six-teen or seven-teen. She had brown hair and soon I found that she had almond brown eyes. By that time she was nearly on the shore. I stopped kissing annabeth. She was surprised and turned to see what I was looking at. She saw her and gasped. "Calypso?!?!" I asked. "Hello Percy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Didn't see that one coming did you? Thanks for reading. I'm not one of those idiots who demand that they need to get a certain amount of reviews to post the next chapter. I'll post the next chapters whenever I finish them. If you want to review, do it. the lemons will be in chapter two and ill make a little cameo of Jake Jackson, some of you may know him from my other story 'the friend, the traitor, and the broken heart' (read it!!!), and there will be lemons between him and calypso, Percy and calypso, and Percy and annabeth (duh).**


End file.
